


Invincible

by Lilly_C



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e22 Play With Fire, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara’s thoughts after the explosion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Play With Fire.
> 
> Normally I wouldn’t consider writing Sara but given how much angst she was projecting throughout the episode I just couldn’t resist getting inside her head.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_ Follow through make your dreams come true./ Don‘t give up the fight./ You will be all right./ Because there‘s no one like you in the universe./ Don‘t be afraid of what your mind conceives./ You should make a stand./ Stand up for what you believe in.  
Muse - ‘Invincible’ _

^^^

Sara knew that driving was a bad idea but she just had to something, anything to clear her head.

She knew for sure that she was having a delayed shock reaction to the lab explosion and was playing an arduous waiting game for it seize her and take effect.

The one thing that surprised her more than anything was how blasé she had been when Grissom called her honey in the parking lot while she was waiting for medical attention. His term of endearment hadn’t registered at all at the time, now that was the only word that was sounding clear everything else what just irritating white noise.

Although she would never admit to anyone other than herself how confusing her feelings for Grissom really were and she would never admit that it hurt so much more than she ever expected when he rejected her without so much as a second thought and she more than regretted asking him out to dinner. She knew that she had nothing to lose but at the same time, she also realised that she had nothing to gain either and that it was time to move onto someone else, someone obtainable.

Nick’s comment about her been indestructible had stuck with her, she knew she wasn’t but she also knew what Nick was implying about her cheating death and how for a few moments of is that all you’ve got? had made her more determined to prove something about herself that she didn’t need to prove at all. She was grateful to have him for a best friend, the kind of person she could talk to at anytime of the day or night regardless of anything.

She parked on a familiar street, outside a familiar house but waited in the car until the lights went out, before getting out of the car and walking up the short gravel path, hesitating when she reached the door.

A short beat passed and she knocked, waiting for the hall light to flicker as it was turned on.

She moved back a step as the door opened ajar.

"Hey Nick," Sara smiled before shooting him a disconolate look when she realized she had gotten him out of bed.

"You wanna come in?" Nick offered politely, opening the door further.

"If it's OK," Sara replied as she brushed past him and made her way to the kitchen.


End file.
